KATHARSIS
by LadyFujoshi
Summary: A sus 21 años Light cree que todo en su vida es perfecto; eso hasta que sus padres le revelan un secreto que el no acepta y se niega a creer. Elle Lawliet siempre pensó que toda su vida la dedicaría a encerrar criminales.Yaoi. Mpreg. AU.


** KATHARSIS  
******

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata, la Shonen Jump, Shueisa. Esta historia es solo entretenimiento no se vende y tampoco me representa beneficio económico alguno. Solo la trama es mía.

**Resumen:** A sus 21 años Light cree que todo en su vida es perfecto; eso hasta que sus padres le revelan un secreto que el no acepta y se niega a creer. Elle Lawliet siempre pensó que toda su vida la dedicaría a encerrar criminales, sin embargo su estadía en Japón no es lo que él esperaba.

**Parejas:** LxLight, un ligero MikamixLight, MelloxNear en un futuro.

**Advertencias:** Este fanfic es yaoi, es decir, relaciones **chicoxchico** y contiene **Mpreg**; sino gustas de este género te invito amablemente a que des clic en el botón de retroceso. A los/as que gusten sean bienvenidos; el fanfic transcurre en un **Universo Alterno** y contendrá probablemente mucho **OoC**.

– Diálogos.

"_Pensamientos_".

**Capítulo I. Inicio**

Era un día normal en Japón o al menos era así para la mayoría de las personas que allí vivían, no así para la familia Yagami pues se celebraba el cumpleaños número veintiún del primogénito de la familia. Sin embargo, en una de las habitaciones de la residencia se desarrollaba una importante conversación que cambiaría el destino de varios personajes.

Soichiro Yagami un hombre de 52 años, alto, algo robusto, de cara cuadrada, cabello negro con algunas canas y un pronunciado bigote este portaba unos lentes cuadrados que cubrían su rostro, perteneciente al cuerpo de policía de Japón; amaba a su familia más que a nada en el mundo.

Sachiko Yagami una mujer de 45 años de baja estatura, un poco rellenita, cabellos lacios cortos y castaños que al igual que su marido amaba a su familia, dentro de ella se aguardaba un secreto que cambiaría el destino de su hijo.

– Querida, hoy es ese día; sabes que debemos de contarle a Light – decía el señor Yagami.

– No se si pueda hacerlo cariño, es difícil para mí volver a recordar todo eso – respondía afligida.

– Lo se, pero debes hacer un esfuerzo por Light, sabes que esta es la edad en la que el sufrirá de _esos_ cambios y él debe estar preparado para ello – dijo preocupado a su esposa.

– Solo esperemos un poco más por favor, una semana más ¿sí?, quiero que mi hijo viva una vida normal.

– Sabes que no puedo negarte nada cariño esta bien, dejemos disfrutar un poco más a Light pero, en una semana más le diremos.

– Gracias querido, sabes me alegro tanto de haberte conocido no se que habría sido de mí sin ti – respondió ella mucho más calmada.

– No pienses en ello y vayamos a buscar a los chicos, en una hora más empezarán a llegar los invitados.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Yagami Sayu una joven de 18 años de delicada figura y cabellos negros preparaba la comida para el cumpleaños de su hermano mayor; ella era la pequeña consentida de la familia y también la más protegida.

Sin saber que en unos días recibiría una noticia que cambiaría su vida; el joven Yagami Light de 21 años de cabellos castaños y lacios, de esbelta figura, se encontraba aún en su habitación preparándose para bajar a festejar con su familia y amigos.

– Muy bien es hora de vestirme; ya que no es algo tan formal con unos jeans, una playera negra, una chaqueta blanca y mis tenis blanco y negro estará bien; ¿tu que opinas Ryuk? ¿dónde estas Ryuk? – decía mientras buscaba alrededor de su cuarto.

– ¡Ah! ¡Ahí estas! – dijo mientras sacaba a un pequeño gatito negro debajo de su cama, regalo de su mejor amigo.

– Bien, ya que estas aquí te colocaré tu collar blanco, ahora si mirémonos en el espejo; nos vemos geniales ¿no?

– Miau?

– Supongo que eso es un sí. Creo que escuche el timbre, es hora de que bajemos.

**N/A: **Bueno chica/os este es el primer fanfic que publico y espero estar haciendo esto bien; aunque también se aceptan críticas constructivas y sugerencias, sin insultos por favor. Gracias y hasta la próxima ^o^


End file.
